User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/EAHFanSa 2018
Check-ups sent! Today (12th) is your last day to drop out. Please respond ASAP. ---- ---- Match-ups done! They will sent by the end of the 26th (GMT). ---- ---- Sign-ups are now closed. Matches should be complete by the 25th of November. ---- hello again! its the happiest time of year and time for us to start our secret santa again! <3 sign ups start today, the 11th of november, and will run until the 22nd. Matches should be done by the 25th. You then have until the 25th of december to create your gift. there will be a check-in on the 11th of december to make sure you are happy to continue participating. this will be the last day you will be able to drop out. Guidelines *'Everyone participating must give out at least one form of private contact', whether that be email, discord, tumblr, pinterest, or any other website with a private messaging function. **This means admins are able to contact you about your recipient in private. *'Gifts can only be received via the Internet'. **ie, digital works or scanned traditional works. No physical items, such as dolls, plushies, etc. *In regards to art: **'You must give at least one fully coloured piece of art'. If you want to give multiple gifts they do not all have to be coloured, but at least one should be. **'Artwork cannot be traced or made from a base'. *In regards to fanfiction: **'Fanfiction must be at least 800 words (recommended 1000+)'. **Fanfiction must also be written in English, and thoroughly checked for correct grammar, syntax, spelling, etc. *No NSFW gifts are to be exchanged. *All gifts should be related to content you can find on our site. *'A check-up date will be done on the 11th of December'! This will allow us to see your progress and check you are still happy to participate in the event. This is the last date you will be able to drop out. There is no shame in dropping out and we would rather you drop out than give a gift that isn't the best you could give or breaks one of our above rules. Failure to comply with the rules (including standards for art and fanfiction) could result in a ban from future Secret Santa events. How to Sign Up please comment below giving us at least one method of private contact (discord, tumblr, Pinterest, email, etc) and telling us what you wish to give this year (art, fanfic). this stage must be done on the wikia and not over discord or any other social media. don't forget to make your gift! Making a Gift if you really want to contact your secret santa to make sure your gift will be welcome you may message me (privately) with the message you wish to give to them. i will then message them and, once i have received an answer, message you with the answer. this is not necessary but it was suggested/requested we implement a system to talk to secret santa's and this is the best we can do. you can do this over discord, my tumblr (coolhiroaki), my deviantart (chatmembert) or my email, which you will get if and only if you gave an email contact for this event. you can make multiple gifts if you would like. go nuts! 2018 Participants *Airy - Airbenderfreak - Writing, Discord *Zam - Amazamazing - Art/Writing, Discord *Spades - Aquamarinesandopals - Art, Discord *Ris - Cerisefan03 - Writing, tumblr *Cow - CowEverAfter - Art, Discord *Zena - DatAsymptote - Art/Writing, Discord *Daisy - GardenOfDaisy - Art, deviantArt *Grimms - GrimmsDePytheLover - Art, Discord *Hidden - Hiddenfolk - Art, Discord *Estella - Homiestars - Art, Discord *Jade - Jade-the-Tiger - Art, Discord *London - LondonSpear - Art, Discord *Sola - Madame O'Front - Art, Discord *Sam - MonsooonSeasonn - Art/Writing, Discord *Patch - Patchworks Inc - Art, Discord *Bird - Strataffin - Wirting, Discord *Tay - TaylorRocks - Art, Discord *Hope - TheLuckyKira - Art/Writing, Discord *Wise - TheWiseUnicorn - Art, Discord *Zarin - Xemoog - Art, Discord Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs